


I See Something Small, So Tiny

by Unicornsfartglitter



Series: The Tiny Adventures of Daryl [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack, Language, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Voyeurism, tiny dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Dwight hides in Negan's closet for a prank but barely sees the unexpected, Daryl's tiny dick when the lovers come to bed early.





	I See Something Small, So Tiny

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it again!

Pink shirts were the prank. 

Dwight snickered at his perfect plan. All of Negan's white t shirts would be replaced with pink. He would cuss and gripe but never know it was him. Three more shirts and he was home free.

“I'm gonna give it to you good.”

A heavy thunk against the door alerted him and with nowhere to go he hid in the closet.

Through tiny slots he saw Negan push Daryl in.

“Let me see it.”

A belt clanked letting Dwight know what was next. He couldn't look away. Dwight stood there blinking and stock still in surprise, squinting to even see if it was there. Saying it was three inches was generous, fat men had more impressive bulges.

“Negan.” A whine filled the air.

“Don't worry Mr. Timy is gonna feel real good.”

Negan pumped a length and it had to grow right? Daryl gasped, holding onto Negan's arm. His leader pulled away for Dwight to see an unimpressive tallywhacker. If it grew he would never know.

They were both undressed now and Daryl rubbed his caboose all over Negan's dick moaning out. He wanted to look away but the midget twinkie beckoned him to stare. Negan pumped his dick.

“Your fucking small dick gets me off everytime.” Negan rumbled out. Two fingers stroked a shaft if you could call it that. Dwight felt it was one finger too much.

“Look at that squirt of precum.”

Dwight saw nothing but Daryl moaned out.

Negan spanked Daryl's ass. “Bed now.”

There it was. Maybe it was fitting that Negan's own length was huge, he made up for Daryl's lack of size. Hell, his dick equaled two decent sized ones and Negan pumped it. Dwight repressed a whimper suddenly turned on by the male anatomy.

Hands spread out asscheeks and Negan licked in. He hears whines and whispers fall out of an aroused mouth and okay Daryl hardly had a dick but his long hair falling over pretty blues with a slack jaw was a thing of beauty in itself.

Negan slurped on an ass like it was an ice cream sundae licking and delving deeper. Daryl huffed pushing back and allowed Negan to pump his dick.

Dwight contained a huff of curiosity because how could his boss even find such a small thing in a nest of hair that was fluffier than what lied beneath.

“Pudding give it here.” Negan said popping off a saliva smeared ass.

Daryl turned bucking up into a waiting mouth that swallowed him down greedily. That was not a problem but what could be with such an endowment?

Daryl moaned out like a porn star making The Savior arch his eyebrows because damn it seemed Daryl's little porky couldn't feel any suckling and that's what it reminded him of, a kitten getting its momma’s milk.

“I'm going to make you squeal.” Negan rasped.

Daryl was still on all fours and Negan sat up on his knees, his dick erect. Dwight let out a hushed shudder at his boss dragging his dick along Daryl's hole before pushing in to the hilt and pumping to and fro. 

Daryl moaned out loudly and he saw Negan's large hand stroke what could have been an imaginary member. 

“Mr. Tiny Feeling good?”

“Yeah!” Daryl screamed pushing back.

Wet squelching filled the air and Dwight touched his straining cock biting his lip hard enough to bleed. It was wrong but felt so right unzipping his jeans and grabbing onto his dick.

Negan pulled out and straightened Daryl to his knees. For some reason the archer’s front was pulled toward the closet, his diddle on full display. 

Dwight jerked harder, such a small thing shouldn't get him off but seeing it and Negan's one finger caress it made him leak. The sad little dick bucked forward when Negan fucked into him again. A sheen of sweat covered Daryl and he moaned loudly at the deep penetration and thrusts.

Dwight stroked himself harder when Negan released Daryl and rubbed at just his slit. He had to lean in just to see the mini dwindle being touched but there it was!

“Fuck Negan!” Daryl screamed at he came.

Dwight blinked again and saw no cum. 

“Damn baby! You actually gave me A LOT!” Negan praised.

‘Was he kidding?’ Thought Dwight.

Daryl was pushed on his back and Negan towered over him. “I got to add to it.” Negan said as he stroked his more impressive length. Daryl helped and soon white squirted all over Daryl's dick.

“Hmm I like!” Negan kissed the salty Twinkie.

Daryl gasped out, grasping Negan's black hair hard as he was licked clean. Dwight covered his mouth as he spilled all over his hands.

Daryl kissed his sullied mouth and laid down laughing.

Negan stood up his dick hanging there proudly. Dwight backed up against the wall as Negan opened the closet door.

“Dwight boy like the show? This ones free but next time I will shut that shit down!”

His scruff was gripped hard as a stunned Daryl scrambled up the bed.

“You've looked enough at my boys pretty dick!” 

Dwight stumbled, only staying standing thanks to Negan's strong hands. Negan looked at his limp dick and shrugged as he placed him outside his bedroom door.

“Sasha's balls are bigger than those and that dick is pathetic!” Negan laughed as he slammed the door in Dwight's shocked face.


End file.
